staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 listopada 1992
TVP 1 6.55 Program dnia 7.00 "Podwodna odyseja ekipy kapitana Cousteau": "Esperanza - zamieć w zatoce Nadziei" - serial dok. prod. francuskiej 7.45 Rolnictwo na świecie 8.00 Przystanki codzienności - program o ks. Alojzym Święciochowskim 8.20 Notowania 8.45 Polskie ZOO (powt.) 9.00 "Zamek Eureki" (8) - serial prod. USA 9.25 Teleranek 9.50 "Dzieci z ulicy Degrassi" (8) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10.15 Język angielski dla dzieci- Muzzy Comes Back (35) 10.25 "Japonia" (1) - serial (8 odc.) prod. angielskiej 11.35 "Cmentarze Krakowa" - film dok. 12.45 Teatr dla dzieci: Henryk Sienkiewicz - "Janko Muzykant" 13.35 Cmentarze Krakowa 13.45 W starym kinie: "Anioł i złoczyńca" - western prod. USA z 1947 roku 15.30 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Tierpark-Delitzach - Niemcy 15.45 Cmentarze Krakowa (2) 15.55 Widzę ich w duszy teatrze- wspomnienia o zmarłych aktorach 16.20 Country Ameryka (5) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Są jeszcze krzewy leszczyny" - film obycz. prod. niemieckiej 18.20 7 dni - Świat 18.50 Cmentarze Krakowa (4) 19.00 Wieczorynka Walt Disney przedstawia: "Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Wolter-człowiek niezwykły" (6-ost.): "Umrzeć w Paryżu" - serial prod. francuskiej 21.10 Stefania Toczyska śpiewa pieśni Fryderyka Chopina 21.40 Sportowa niedziela 22.10 "Dynastia" - serial prod. USA 23.00 Loża - magazyn teatralny 23.30 Jutro w programie TVP 2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (w języku migowym) 8.00 "Mała księżniczka": "Burza" -serial animowany prod. japońskiej 8.25 Film dla niesłyszących: "Wolter - człowiek niezwykły" (6-ost.): "Umrzeć w Paryżu" - serial prod. francuskiej 9.20 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 9.25 Powitanie 9.30 Program lokalny 10.30 Żyje się tylko chwilę - o problemach życia i śmierci, przemijaniu, sensie ludzkiej egzystencji 11.00 Pamięci Andrzeja Panufnika - koncert w pierwszą rocznicę śmierci 12.00 "Rodzinny bumerang" - serial prod. australijsko-angielskiej 12.45 Krakowskie legendy: Grota Twardowskiego 12.55 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni "Powstawanie kontynentu" (3-ost.): "Wielka rzeka" - angielski serial dokumentalny 13.50 Przecież to znamy: "Człowiek, którego kocham" George'a Gershwina 14.10 "Biegiem, biegiem" - film dok. 14.55 "Tam, gdzie Polska" - reportaż 15.35 Godzina z Hanną Barberą - filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Program dnia 16.45 "Cudowne lata": "Spojrzenie wstecz" - serial prod. USA 17.10 Literatura niepokorna: Ireneusz Iredyński "Irek" 17.50 Oni się wspięli ponad szczyty - program poświęcony pamięci polskich himalaistów, m.in. Wandzie Rutkiewicz i Jerzemu Kukuczce 18.30 Halo dzieci: Lobo, pomysłowy pies 18.35 "Między nami seniorami" - film fab. prod. angielskiej 19.55 Dom umarłych - program poetycki 20.10 O tych, którzy odeszli - filmowa impresja o ludziach, którzy odeszli - Kalinie Jędrusik, ks. Janie Ziei, Tadeuszu Łomnickim, Bohdanie Korzeniewskim i Stefanie Kisielewskim 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 22.00 Z archiwum Cricoteki (1}: "Maszyna miłości i śmierci" 23.00 "La Belle Epoque 1880 - 1914" - film dok. prod. USA 24.00 "Pukam do drzwi kamienia" - program poetycko-muzyczny Tele 3 Katowice 12.00 Program dnia 12.05 "Denver - ostatni dinozaur" - film dla dzieci 12.30 Sacrum Profanum - magazyn chrześcijański 13.00 "Turecka włócznia" - film przygodowy produkcji węgierskiej 14.30 Giuseppe Verdi: "Requiem". Wykonawcy: Wielka Orkiestra Symfoniczna Polskiego Radia i Telewizji pod dyr. Krzysztofa Pendereckiego. Koncert w kościele św Piotra i Pawła w Katowicach (powtórzenie z 1989 roku) 16.00 Aktualności (1) 16.05 Kino Trójki: "Życia zaczyna się po 30." (10) - serial filmowy prod. USA w reż. Marschalla Herskowitza 17.00 Tchnienie wieków - program Jacka Skorusa 17.20 Suita na przyrożne krzyże - impresja filmowa Wiesława Głowacza 17.50 Halina Poświatowska - reportaż Anny Migalskiej 18.00 Aktualności (wyd. gł.) 18.15 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 18.30 Cmentarz na Rossie - reportaż Jacka Skorusa 18.45 Tu umarli żyją - reportaż Doroty Podlodowskiej 19.00 Pasja - film poetycki A. Sikory 19.10 Sport w Trójce 19.30 Wiadomości - (retransmisja z Warszawy) 20.00 Kino Trójki: "Medycy II" (5) - serial filmowy produkcji angielskiej 21.00 Snort w Trójce 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.15 Pożegnanie ScreenSport 1.00 Tajski Kickboxing 2.30 Baseball 1992 - mag. tygodniowy 3.30 Mistrzostwa Formuły 3000, Nagaro 4.30 Futbol NFL - przegląd tyg. 5.00 Go - mag. sportów motorowych 6.00 Motocyklowe wyścigi zawodowców, Assen, Holandia 6.50 Golf PGA, Mistrzostwa Volvo 7.50 Brazylijska piłka nożna 10.00 Futbol w college'ach 12.00 Bilard klasyczny, Królewskie Mistrz. w Szkocji 14.00 Golf PGA, Mistrz. Volvo 17.00 Rajdowe M. Świata, San Remo 18.00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa W. Brytanii, Rajd Midlands 18.30 Revs - brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych 19.00 Koszykówka - Bundesliga - na żywo 21.00 P. nożna, ligi hiszpańska, holenderska i portugalska 22.00 Golf PGA, Mistrz. USA 24.00 Golf PGA, Mistrz. Volvo, 1.00-2.00 Go - mag. sportów motorowych MTV 8.00 Weekend z Madonną 11.00 Week in Rock - tyg. przegl. inform. muz. ze świata 11.30 Top 20 - przeboje europejskie 13.30 XPO - nowości teledyskowe, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture - nowości kinowe 14.30 Ray Cokes przedstawia Madonnę 15.30 Wywiad z Madonną 16.30 Weekend z Madonną 18.00 Kolacja z Madonną 18.30 Week in Rock - tyg. przegląd inform. muz. ze świata 19.00 Top 20 - przeboje z USA 21.00 120 Minutes - ciekawostki muz., koncerty na żywo, wywiady 23.00 XPO 23.30 Headbanger's Bali - muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 2.00 Weekend z Madonną 3.00 Teledyski nocą Sky One 7.00 Hour of Powe - progr. relig. 8.00 Fun Factory - progr. dla najmłodszych 12.30 World Tomorrow - progr. społecz.-relig. 13.00 Lost In Space - ser. sf 14.00 Combat - ser. wojenny 15.00 Trapper John - ser. 16.00 Eight is Enough - ser. 17.00 Hotel - ser. 18.00 Hart to Hart - ser. 19.00 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my - ser. 19.30 The Simpsons - ser. rys. 20.00 21, Jump Street - ser. 21.00 Film fab. 23.00 Entertainment Tonight - mag. ze świata filmu i rozrywki 24.00 Falcon Crest - ser. Lifestyle 13.00 Rambo - serial rys. 13.30 Spiral Zone - serial rys. 14.00 Biały cień - serial 14.55 Paris - serial 15.50 Spain Spain International Cusine - program kulinarny 16.05 Festiwale świata 16.30 Trening siłowy gimnastyka 17.00 American Game shows - Jokers Wild - teleturniej 18.00 Zabawa w kojarzenie par 18.30 Fashion File - magazyn mody 19.00 Zakupy w telewizji 23.00 Jukebox Music Videos - teledyski na życzenie widzów - tel. w Niemczech 0190 250 280 3.00-4.00 Last Jukebox Dance - ostatnia szansa zamówienia ulubionego teledysku The Children's Channel 8.00 Mieszkaniec pudełka 8.30 Troskliwe niedżwiadki 9.00 Bobobobs 9.30 Moi ulubieni Marsjanie 10.00 New Kids on the Block 11.00 Dziewczynka z jutra 12.00 Kapitan N. 13.00 Klub Dodo 13.55 Przygody na Cyterze H 14.20 Pugwall 15.15 Atak sztuki 15.45 Bohater 16.35 Chwila strachu 17.00 Chłopcy z sąsiedztwa 17.30 Zupełna zmiana 18.00 Nawiedzona szkoła RTL Plus 6.00 Li-La-Launebar 8.00 Li-La-Launebar 8.30 Prywatka u Hanna Barbera - seriale anim. dla dzieci 10.00 Sztuka i przesłanie 10.05 Człowiek z Atlantydy - ser. 11.00 Kanał 4 - wydanie specjalne: Szaleństwo Helmuta Hellera 12.00 O co zawsze chciałem zapytać - rozmowa z pastorem Rainerem Eppelmannem 13.00 Dziecięca lista przebojów 14.00 Przygody kapitana Granta - ang. film fab. 16.00 Drużyna A - ser. 17.00 21. Festiwal Przebojów Kerkrade 1992 18.45 Wiad. 19.10 Dzień jak żaden inny, dziś: Chicago - quiz podróżniczy 20.15 Detektyw Extralarge: Zabójca z Miami - dreszczowiec wł.-niem., 21.55 Spiegel TV - mag. informac. 22.40 Prime Time - wyd. wieczorne: Bitwa koło wysp Cuszima - film dokum. 23.00 Godziny miłości - filmowy magazyn "Playboya" 24.00 Kanał 4 - Kabaret 0.55 Ultraman (powt.) 1.20 Quincy (powt.) 2.20 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.20 Hans Meiser Show (powt.) 4.20 Explosiv (powt.) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 5.30 P. nożna w SAT 1 (powt.) 6.50 Quar Beet - progr. dla dzieci (seriale) 13.50 Raumschift Enterprise - ser. sf. USA 14.50 SAT 1 Sport Live - Turniej tenisa w Sztokholmie, finały 17.00 Tarzan - ser. przyg. USA 17.30 Baywatch - Die Rettungsschwimmer von Malibu - ser. 18.30 P. nożna - show 19.20 SAT 1 News - wiad. 19.30 Koło fortuny - gra 20.15 Niezapomniane szlagiery 22.00 Talk im Tunn - talk show 23.20 SAT 1 News wiad. 23.25 Funf vor Zwall - reportaż ekolog 23.55 Smiley's Leute Agent in eigener Sache - ser. 3sat 9.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 3sat Zeit im Bild 13.10 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 13.45 Przed 25 laty... SRG-Tagesschau 13.55 Sanduhr-Geschichten - progr. literacki, 14.00 Klagenfurt 1992 - międzynarodowa nagroda publicystyczna 15.00 Richard-Strauss-Konzert 16.25 Owa gschundn mauss sein - film dokum. 17.25 Mały ogród dla młodych ludzi 17.30 Hallo, Rolf... - progr. o zwierzętach 18.00 Das sehwarze Gold - serial dokum. (historia ropy naftowej) 18.30 Tagebuch 18.50 Sport-zeit - wiad. sportowe 19.00 Heute - wiad. 19.10 Stammtisch dyskusja na aktualne tematy 20.15 Werner Schneyder - portret artysty kabaretowego 21.15 Wissensehaft im KreuLverhar - progr. publicyst. 22.15 Aktualności austriackiego filmu 23.15 Die fiinfte Kolonne - ser. tv 0.15 Andrzej Mandalian i Janusz Morgenstern - Dama Pik - wg opowiadania Aleksandra Puszkina, grają: Halina Mikołajska, Jan Englert, Hanna Giza 0.40 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen Pro 7 5.55 Alles total normal - Die Bilderbuchfamilie (powt.) 6.20 Im Reich der wilden Tiere - film przyr. USA 7.05 Tausend Meilen Staub - ser. 7.55 Planet der Giganten - ser. sf. 8.55 Sie kamen von jenseits des Wełtraums - ang. film sf. 10.30 Die Halle von Die Bien Phu - film wojenny USA 11.55 Mini Max - ser. 12.25 Bill Cosby Show - ser. 12.55 Detektyw w sutannie (powt.) 13.55 Im Reich der wilden Tiere (powt.) 14.50 Auf Messers Schneide - film fab. USA 17.10 T.J. Hooker - Des Marderduo - pilot serialu USA 18.35 Hardcastle an McCormick - - ser. 19.30 Die Reporter - mag. inform. 20.00 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 20.15 Der Gaigenbaum - western USA 22.30 Zardoz - ang. film fantasy 0.35 Święty 1.30 PRO 7 Nachrichten 1.40 Mike Hammer (powt.) 2.30 PRO 7 Nachrichten 2.40 Die Halle von Dien Bien Phu (powt.) 3.55 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiad. 4.05 Mini Max (powt.) 4.30 Vegas (powt.)